


Like Putty in Your Hands

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shoot Ever After event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: Just a short little fic written for the Shoot Ever After event. Prompt: Shaw gives Root a massage.





	Like Putty in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedarwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarwoods/gifts).



"You look tense, Sameen. Come here, let me give you a massage."

After the long day Shaw's had, she could really use a massage right now. She gulped down the rest of her glass of scotch and walked over to bed where Root was beckoning. Root scooted back on the bed and patted the space in front of her. Shaw crawled onto the bed and settled down on her stomach, letting Root straddle the backs of her thighs. Root placed her hands on Shaw's back and began rubbing her thumbs into the muscle, moving in circular motions.

"Aaaaaahhhhhoooowwwwww! What the hell, Root? You call this a massage?" Shaw jerked up and flipped over to bat away Root's hands, leaving Root to straddle her waist. "Have you even given a massage before?!?"

"I-of course I have."

"To another human being?"

"Yes, to another human being." Root scoffed, offended. "I had to go undercover as a masseuse once."

"And did your victim enjoy it?"

"Well, it's funny you should say that, Sam. It was for a hit job back in my killer-for-hire days. Unfortunately, I gave him the lethal injection before he had the chance to write out my Yelp review."

"Are you sure it was the injection that killed him?" Shaw deadpanned.

"Hey!" Root slapped Shaw in the arm indignantly. "I thought you liked a little bit of pain with your pleasure." She leaned down so that her face was hovering just centimeters away from Shaw's. "Are you saying you could take a hot iron but not a massage?"

Shaw scoffed. "Oh, I can take pain - but _that_ was not a massage."

"Okay, Sameen. If you know so much about giving a good massage, why don't you do it?"

"Fine. I'll show you how it's done," Shaw said. She bucked up, catching Root off guard and flipped her onto her stomach on the bed.

Shaw straddled Root's thighs and ran her hands firmly up from Root's lower back to where her shoulders meet her neck. Root let out an involuntary groan as she felt the tension melt out of her.

"Oh my god, Sameen. This feels amazing."

"I was a doctor; I know my way around anatomy."

"Well I've been undercover as a doctor, and I know my way around _your_ anatomy."

Shaw could hear the smirk in Root's voice without seeing her face. She rolled her eyes but continued to run her hands along Root's back, working the tension out of her muscles with expert skill and eliciting a few moans of pleasure from the hacker underneath her.

"Mmm Sameen?"

"Yeah?"

"How good are you at naked massages?"

Shaw smirked. "That's for you to find out."

 


End file.
